Cancer is a major health concern and major cause of mortality worldwide. In the year 2000, malignant tumours were responsible for 12 percent of nearly 56 million deaths worldwide from all causes. In many countries, more than a quarter of all deaths are attributable to cancer. In 2000, 5.3 million men and 4.7 million women developed a malignant tumour and altogether 6.2 million died from the disease. Cancer has emerged as a major public health problem in developing countries, matching its effect in industrialized nations.
Annual new cancer cases are predicted to rise from 10 million new cases globally in 2000 to 15 million new cases globally in 2020. This prediction is based on the fact that populations are steadily aging in both developed and developing countries, as well as current trends in smoking prevalence and the growing adoption of unhealthy lifestyles.
Therefore, there exists a need for new strategies to treat and prevent cancer, including strategies that aim to improve the efficacy and therapeutic response of existing radiation, endocrine therapeutic and chemotherapeutic treatments.